1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital indication type micrometer heads, and more particularly to improvements in digital indication type micrometer heads secured to a mount on which a workpiece is mounted for measurement with readouts in a projector or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a digital indication type micrometer head has comprised a spindle moved axially by rotation of a thimble through a screw feed mechanism; a displacement detector for detecting the movement of the spindle; a means for processing signals emitted from the displacement detector and calculating a digital value; and a digital indicator which displays the result of the displacement calculation.
Heads of such a digital indication type micrometer are secured to a mount on which the a workpiece to be measured is mounted in two feed directions, i.e., an X axis and a Y axis, respectively, thus providing a two-dimensional readout of the position two-dimensional directions of the mount.
With micrometer heads of the digital indication type, numerical values are easily read at the normal position of the digital indicators, differing from the case of a dial gauge. However, it is very difficult to read the numerical value when the micrometer head is disposed in a direction perpendicular to the normal position, i.e., in a position turned sideways through substantially 90.degree. from the normal position, and misreading tends to occur.
Consequently, heretofore, the digital indicators of the digital indication type micrometer heads secured to the X axis and the Y axis of the mount have been turned 90.degree. from each other, so that a worker can read the numerical values easily. In other words, each of the digital indication type micrometer heads has been exclusively used for the X axis or the Y axis, thus presenting the disadvantage that there has been no inter-changeability between them.
Furthermore, even if the digital indicators of the digital indication type micrometer heads each exclusively used for the X axis or the Y axis are positioned in the directions where the worker can easily read the numerical values, there is presented the disadvantage that, when the direction of measurement made by the worker is changed, it becomes difficult to read the numerical values of both the digital indication type micrometer heads for the X axis and the Y axis.